Late Night Shifts
by sakura952
Summary: SO this is a korrasami fluff fic. I really like this pairing, it was originally going to be something else but the cuteness of the couple made me write a fluff. It may or may not become a two-shot. So Enjoy and R & R. Rating may change.


A/N: I've had this story for the longest I just hadn't typed it up for like since ever. It was for my friend who really liked the Korrasami pairing and she got me obsessed with these two any ways enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own A: TLA or A: LOK if I did then it would be so different and Korrasami would be cannon by now.

* * *

Korra placed her training gear in her locker. She had to hurry, Asami was waiting at home for her. She quickly changed into her water tribe garb and leather jacket that Asami had given to her. She bid Mako and Bolin a quick good bye and whistled to Naga. As Naga appeared she heard Bolin call out to her.

"Korra! Wait up!" screamed Bolin.

"What is it? I got to be home soon," answered Korra in a hurried tone. She frowned as Bolin smiled the smile that meant he was up to something.

"Mako and I are planning to go to a fancy shmancy place for dinner. You can come with if you're not too busy." He simply stated.

"I'll think about it Bolin. I really have to go," said the dark skinned water bender and left as quickly as Naga could run.

"HAVE FUN AT HOME KORRA," screamed Bolin much to Korra's embarrassment and hurried Naga along. As she directed Naga to Asami's mansion she let herself think of other things. They had been planning to move out. The house was way too big for the two of them and the place itself brought to many memories for Asami, memories of her father and mother, memories she didn't want at the moment. As she entered the spacious garden she jumped off of Naga and made her way into the spacious home.

Korra walked up the steps and made her way past the living room and onto the second floor. Korra had about an hour or two before Asami made her way home from running Future Industries and she wanted tonight to be special. This night, almost a year ago, was the first night of many that Korra and Asami had spent in each others company. A few months after that the lines began to blur and they began to date and now here they were. She lit a candles with a flick of her fingers. It helped set the mood, the only thing missing was music but Korra still couldn't bring herself to turn any radio on. She took off all her clothes except for her underclothes. She slipped under the covers to wait for Asami. In twenty minutes or so she'd be home and Korra was just trembling with anticipation. Korra allowed her tired body to relax and her tired brain began to shut off, Korra lazily thought that a small nap wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

Asami was on her way home, she had checked on all the ware houses within driving distance and double checked all her shipment orders. Even after the Triple Threat Traids had stopped the raids of her ships she still had some trouble until an Angel named Verick came by and helped her. As she drove her satomobile into the drive way she saw a sleeping Naga near the front entrance. She smiled it meant that Korra beat her home.

From the outside she could see a small flickering light in their bedroom and a small smile lit her face. Korra had planned a romantic night. Asami took her time walking to her room, getting water and a light snack in the kitchen. As she stepped into the room she and Korra shared a small amused smile graced her features. She cautiously walked to the bathroom, trying not to wake the sleeping avatar. In the bathroom she gently closed the door so the bright light wouldn't wake Korra. Asami began to remove the lipstick and eye liner she wore and after a quick shower she went back to her room. As she began to put on her sleeping wear she blew out the candles. It was so sweet of Korra to do this, she knew that the Fire Ferrets worked hard to say on top so she wasn't upset that Korra had fallen asleep. She sat on the edge of the bed as she blew out the last candle. She slipped under the covers and felt Korra move to rest on her.

Asami shifted her body so she could hold Korra and she was surprised to hear Korra's voice. "The candles were for Asami."

"I know they were Korra, it was such a sweet surprise," she whispered into Korra's ear. Korra's eyes opened and Asami saw the blue eyes look at her sleepily.

"They were for Asami," the avatar stated stubbornly as her gaze intensified.

"I know."

"ASAMI!" exclaimed the avatar as her brain finally caught up to what her eyes were seeing.

"I love you Asami."

"I love you too."


End file.
